El Origen del Clan Uchiha
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Indra Otsutsuki fue el primero de todos los Uchiha, el fundador del clan de la guerra, pero ¿que perdidas afronto a lo largo de su vida?, ¿quien lo sucedió?, no solo él merece que su historia se cuente; ¿La primera persona en liderar el Clan Uchiha fue una mujer? ¿Izuna Uchiha se caso en secreto antes de morir?, ¿Madara amo alguien? Todas estas preguntas tendrán respuesta ahora.
1. Prologo

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **Esta historia tiene lugar tras el capitulo 468 de Naruto Shippuden**, **tras la batalla de Indra y Ashura**. Les sugiero oír "**Into The Nothing**" de **Breaking Benjamin** para Indra, y "**Stand My Ground**" de Within Temptation para Sanavber.

* * *

Desde que Indra tenia memoria, su mayor deseo en el mundo había sido proteger a su hermano Ashura con todas sus fuerzas, no solo porque siempre veía errores y debilidades en él sino porque eso lo hacía más fuerte, pero un día todo había cambiado, una voz en su cabeza le había dicho que ser modesto y no enorgullecerse por su talento y habilidades era un error, por lo que poco a poco había dejado que el orgullo creciera en su corazón y se entendiera, había aprendido que ser el más fuerte era el único camino posible que existía para proteger aquello que era importante en su vida, no por nada aquellos distintivos ojos que tenía—rojos como la sangre misma—había despertado a causa de su temor por perder a su hermano. El tiempo lo había endurecido a propósito según el sendero que había elegido transitar, sabía que no podía existir debilidad si lo que anhelaba era proteger a quienes le significaban algo valioso, tampoco necesitaba de la presencia de nadie más, estaba sobradamente dispuesto a llevar esa carga solo aunque en el proceso destruyera a la persona que una vez había sido, ¿Qué importaba su propia vida? Había algo aún más importante que tenía que hacer, tenía un motivo y un objetivo por el que vivir, algo claro en su mente…o al menos había sido así hasta que su padre tomo la decisión sobre quién sería el heredero del Ninshu, porque a partir del instante en que su padre eligió a Ashura como sucesor es que Indra sintió que todo lo que había hecho, toda la sangre con la que se había manchado las manos hasta el día de hoy no tenía relevancia alguna, como si su sola existencia no fuera importante y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Ahora y tras una batalla que resulto eterna a ojos de ambos hermanos, Indra se encontró teniendo que asumir una realidad que jamás había tan siquiera llegado a considerar; había sido derrotado, él que incluso había estado dispuesto a todo—a sacrificarse a sí mismo—con tal de mantener la paz no había tenido otro remedio más que enfrentarse a su hermano para probar la fortaleza de sus ideales, ¿y para qué? Sintiendo el dolor recorrerlo, Indra apoyo ambos brazos sobre el suelo al intentar erguirse y sin importarle la gravedad de sus heridas, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de todos estos años?, ¿Qué sentido tenía toda la sangre que ahora manchaba sus manos?, ¿Qué sentido tenían todos los límites que había transgredido? Su padre no solo había elegido a Ashura por encima de él sino que inclusive le había brindado su apoyo durante la batalla para vencerlo, de ipso facto había elegido a su siempre fracasado hermano que jamás había mostrado aptitudes para nada, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo lo que había hecho? Todo el orgullo que antes había tenido ahora se estaba consolidando en un odio soterrado en su interior, odio por su hermano, por su padre por todo lo que había representado su estilo de vida hasta ese momento, quería romper con todo eso y pisotear quien había sido una vez. Habiendo guardado distancias de su hermano hasta ese momento, Ashura se acercó a él al verlo en el suelo, dudando en si era lo correcto pero imposibilitado a darle la espalda en ese momento y considerando que ambos aún estaban a tiempo de reconciliar sus diferencias y volver a ser los unidos hermanos que una vez habían sido.

-¡Indra!— llamo Ashura, acercándose a su hermano, pendiente de su condición en todo momento.

-¡No te acerques!— freno Indra sin tener necesidad de alzar la mirada, —Ashura…no aceptare ni al ninshu ni a ti— declaro sosteniendo una última vez la mirada de su hermano.

Ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a llamar a Ashura su hermano otra vez en algún punto de su vida, su ira, dolor y odio hacia él ahora eran demasiado grandes como para tan siquiera compartir le mismo aire y entorno, por lo que empleando parte del chakra que aún le restaba, Indra se teletransportó lo más lejos que le fue posible en un destello eléctrico, dejando a su hermano Ashura triste, preocupado y decepcionado consigo mismo, ¿Qué había hecho? No había conseguido sino aumentar aún más las tensiones entre ambos y enemistarse todavía más si es que eso era posible…Indra no era el único responsable de cómo había acabado su vínculo y hermandad, ambos lo eran y tendrían que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

No demasiado lejos de ahí, en un territorio que bien podría considerarse lejano de la mano humana y donde solo vivirían animales tenía lugar una especie de ritual enmarcado por el rítmico golpeteo de unos tambores que rompían con el silencio, parecía una reunión en medio de un claro del bosque donde increíblemente se alzaban estatuas con forma de lobos entrelazados a hombres, como si fueran la misma cosa, y alrededor jugaban niños pequeños que se perseguían en medio de risas mientras los adultos hablaban amenamente entre sí, hombres y mujeres que vestían tonos que iban desde el negro al gris y al blanco, todos muy diferentes entre sí en apariencia pero con algo en común; el color de sus ojos y que iba del jade al esmeralda, todo parecía normal…pero no lo era. Tras tanto ajetreo de lo que pareció ser una festividad, se dio paso al silencio en cuanto alguien apareció en lo alto de la roca más pronunciada del claro y que parecía representar un altar, un hombre de corto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos viridián ante quien todos se arrodillaron al instante como líder del clan que era, bajando la cabeza con respeto y vasallaje antes de erguirse y sostenerle la mirada. _Por el miedo corro por aquí y por allá; tengo el sabor de sangre y chocolate en mi boca, uno tan odioso igual al otro_, reflexiono Sanavber en silencio al levantarse del suelo y desviar la mirada a su diestra donde vio un pequeño cervatillo y que sin embargo no dudo en salir huyendo al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, porque sabía que a quien veía no era a un humano sino a un depredador bajo aquella aparente piel de cordero. Como líder del clan, Masao paseo su mirada por todos los miembros del clan, esbozando una ligera sonrisa ladina.

-Señoras y señores, nos reunimos esta noche como siempre lo han hecho los nuestros, en la primera noche de luna llena— saludo el pelicastaño encontrando su mirada con la de los presentes. —Nos reunimos como uno, porque somos uno y cazamos como uno— recordó citando el lema que definía al clan Harunn. —Hemos sobrevivido durante siglos, escondiendo lo que somos y escapando de quienes nos persiguen…— interrumpió su discurso cuando dos de sus subordinados aparecieron al pie de la roca trayendo consigo a un hombre con los ojos vendados, —esta cosa frente a ustedes, se llama humano, pero yo lo llamo amenaza— redefinió despectivamente, no sintiendo empatía alguna por el individuo con quien compartían aspecto físico…la mayor parte del tiempo. —Los humanos están corruptos hasta su núcleo, lo único que hacen bien es destruir, así que de vez en cuando debemos dar un ejemplo— su voz, fuerte y clara como un mantra, se gravo en la mente de todos los presentes que no apartaron la mirada en ningún momento. —Y esta noche, dejemos que la naturaleza nos regrese a lo que realmente somos—sugirió finalmente, apartando el abrigo sobre su ropa ya que no lo necesitaría por el resto de la noche.

A imagen de su líder, todos y todas las presentes se deshicieron de sus chales y abrigos que usaban sobre la ropa a causa de la fría brisa nocturna, dejando que cayeran al suelo, era una costumbre para los miembros del clan Harunn; no mataban a humanos inocentes sino a criminales, a aquellos que causaban mal a otros, lo hacían como una forma de justicia—porque ellos eran la justicia—para con los humanos aunque ellos no conocían su actuar y por ende no podían agradecer lo que ello implicaba más a ellos les daba igual, no vivían por el reconocimiento de nadie sino en pro de su propia libertad. De un salto, Masao bajo de la roca sobre la cual se había encontrado para caer de pie delante del humano que se encontraba con los ojos vendados y que tembló de miedo al sentir la presencia de alguien delante suyo haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa triunfal por despertar ese miedo con su sola presencia. En silencio, Sanavber se acercó y sujeto los hombros del hombre para hacer que se levantara, desanudando la venda que hasta entonces había cubiertos sus ojos y exponiéndolos a todos a su rango de visión en tanto ella cortaba las cuerdas que hasta entonces había mantenido sus manos atadas a la espalda, pero ya no más. No sabiendo donde estaba ni quienes eran esas personas, el hombre tembló como si de una hoja se tratara, solo deseando correr y alejarse de esas personas pero la intensa mirada jade en los ojos del hombre que lo había capturado le impidieron moverse, como si estuviera viendo a los ojos a un lobo que estaba dispuesto a saltar a su yugular para matarlo al instante, aunque sabía que quien estaba delante suyo era un hombre, o eso quería creer.

-Hay un río dentro de ese bosque, si lo cruzas ganara tu vida— dio a saber Masao estoicamente a modo de compromiso, —y si no…gloria a lobo que lo atrape— concedió sin necesidad de alzar la mirada hacia sus hermanos y hermanas. —Nadie nunca ha cruzado el río— añadió a modo de advertencia y en un quedo susurro para que solo el humano lo escuchase.

Terminando de decir esto, Masao extrajo un pequeño cuchillo de entre su túnica, propinando un corte sobre el brazo del hombre y ante cuya señal gran parte—si es que no todos—de los presentes parecieron bestias a punto de atacar, con sus característicos ojos verdes brillando en medio de la oscuridad, logrando hacer que su miedo lo hiciera moverse y correr tan pronto como le fue posible, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su espalda a causa de su terror. Siguiendo la huida del humano de cerca, todos los miembros del clan corrieron para perseguirlo, sintiendo el aroma de su sangre contra el aire y el brillo intenso de la luna llena como propio contra la superficie de sus pieles mientras evadían árboles y obstáculos en su camino, sin minar su carrera hasta que por fin el brillo de la luz lunar los hizo adoptar su verdadera forma; quienes instantes atrás habían sido hombres y mujeres con aspecto humano, en un parpadeo adquirieron el aspecto de lobos salvajes tan pronto como se encontraron cerca de un claro donde la luna los iluminaba en su plenitud, sufriendo una velo metamorfosis segundo a segundo, dejando su humanidad atrás y corriendo como lobos salvajes dentro del bosque con pelajes que iban desde el gris claro al marrón y al blanco pero con sus distintivos ojos esmeralda brillando en medio de la oscuridad, sintiéndose completamente libres mientras sentían el suelo bajo sus patas. El hombre no pensó en ningún momento en voltear y ver si lo seguían porque lo sentía, sentía el ruido a su espalda y el gruñido incesante de caninos siguiéndolo, instándolo a correr aún más rápido para salvar su propia vida.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Ayúdenme!— grito el hombre con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien pudiera oírlo y ayudarlo, aunque la posibilidad parecía demasiado lejana.

Prestando oídos sordos a las suplicas de piedad, la manada aumento su velocidad para abalanzarse sobre el humano y cobrar su vida, impartiendo su propia justicia…pero uno de los lobos no ataco, uno de los lobos se mantuvo al margen de la cacería, simplemente disfrutando de correr por el bosque con su pelaje negro como la tinta y sus característicos ojos esmeralda, disfrutando de la sensación del viento contra su pelaje, cerrando los ojos al sentir tanta libertad. Pero la sensación de plenitud duro poco al sentir el aroma a humano cerca de donde se encontraba, primero creyó que se trataba de un error ya que los demás miembros de su clan estaban ocupados con él, pero al volver a olisquear el aire es que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien diferente y por lo que siguió el rastro sin que nadie la siguiera a ella en el proceso, dándose prisa mientras corría por el bosque, sorprendiéndose al llegar a un claro y encontrar a un hombre inconsciente sobre el suelo del bosque, vestía una túnica blanca decorada con seis magatamas, con mangas ceñidas de color negro a imagen del fajín que cerraba la tela, con largo cabello castaño oscuro que caía tras su espalda y dos cortos mechones rodeado por vendas y que enmarcaban su rostro, desconocía el color de sus ojos ya que se encontraba inconsciente y su respiración era laboriosa, lo sentía contra su rostro y mientras observaba desde su lugar las heridas que tenía, estaba débil y agotado pero aún existía posibilidad de salvarlo, necesitaba de ayudar, de su ayuda, y ella debía darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la encontrasen.

La figura del lobo se desvaneció a voluntad y en su lugar se encontró una mujer que se arrodillo junto al hombre inconsciente, analizando su respiración y las heridas que tenía, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro para aseverar que se encontraba sola e irguiéndose del suelo con todas sus fuerzas al comprobar que era así, respirando mucho más tranquila, dando todo d si para lograr hacer que el hombre se levantase del suelo, apoyándolo contra sí y alejándose del claro tan velozmente como le fue posible al cargarlo. Ella no era como los demás miembros de su clan, ella no disfrutaba de matar y ver como se derramaba la sangre ya sea que fuera de culpables o no, porque ella prefería salvar vidas y por lo que iba a proteger a ese hombre, con su vida de ser necesario.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, todo lo que Indra recordaba era su batalla contra Ashura y en que prácticamente había sido derrotado, eso sumado a que su propio odio le había impedido mantener la cabeza fría para pelear en igualdad de condiciones a cómo habría hecho en otras circunstancias, luego recordaba haberse alejado del lugar que una vez había llamado hogar tan velozmente como le había sido posible pero todo lo demás ahora era borroso en su mente mientras sentía la cálida luz del sol contra su rostro, haciéndolo abrir los ojos para intentar orientarse sobre donde se encontraba, más algo bloqueo su trayectoria de visión…o mejor dicho, alguien. Moviéndose de acá para allá en el interior de la sencilla cabaña en que podía percatar que se encontraba, Indra siguió con la mirada a una mujer vestida con un sencillo kimono blanco bordado en hilo rosa claro para replicar flores de cerezo, de cuello alto y V bicolor negro y rojo claro, con un grueso fajín a juego desde el busto a su cintura, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas para formar guantes sin dedos y sobre el kimono un ligero chal rojo brillante que enmarcaba su figura, pero lo más destacable de su persona eran sus deslumbrantes ojos semejantes a dos esmeraldas en brillo y color, piel blanca como el alabastro y largo cabello negro como la tinta que caía tras su espalda para formar una ligera trenza con dos cortos mechones enmarcando su rostro…no era la primera mujer de tales característica que veía en su vida, al y al cabo existían infinidad de mujeres con el cabello oscuro, pero ojos esmeralda eran únicos, verdaderos arpones para su alma y que le impidieron darse cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que por fin advirtió que había recuperado la conciencia.

-Por fin despiertas, me alegro— sonrió Sanavber inevitablemente, —¿Puedes sentarte?— solicito por mera cortesía ya que en realidad era algo necesario.

-¿Quién eres?— cuestiono Indra, negándose a hacer nada de lo que ella le dijese, desconfiando de su persona.

-¿Te parece si termino de curarte primero?— consulto la Harunn ligeramente divertida por su negativa.

-No lo necesito— protesto el Otsutsuki sin siquiera detenerse a considerarlo.

-A mí me parece lo contrario— rebatió ella serena en todo momento, —¿Puedo?— volvió a preguntar con idéntica amabilidad.

No era tonta, sabía que era un tanto estúpido de su parte pedir su permiso ahora para poder examinarlo siendo que lo había llevado a su hogar en medio de la inocencia y lo había atendido por dos días completo hasta ahora, pero ahora que por fin podían dirigirse la palabra mutuamente lo mejor era ser civilizados, ¿no? Podía sentir a ese hombre verla con desconfianza, como si esperara a que ella extrajera un arma de alguna parte de su kimono en cualquier momento lo que sin duda hizo sonreír a la pelinegra que se sentó con cuidado en la cama—cama que hasta hace dos días era suya, pero ya no más—delante de él, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada en todo momento mientras con cuidado tanteaba el abdomen de el con sus dedos por encima de las vendas que cubrían su torso hasta que el Otsutsuki no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar a que ella desanudase las vendas y examinaras sus heridas, ardiendo de las más severas a las más leves sobre su brazo derecho con un profesionalismo que en el pasado habría dejado a Indra sin habla pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado confundido e inquieto como para demostrarlo, guardando total silencio mientras veía a aquella mujer al pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. Considerando que tanto silencio ya había sido más que suficiente por parte de ambos, y cambiando los vendajes en que impregno unos aceites curativos de su propia autoría, Sanavber aparto momentáneamente su mirada del trabajo que estaba ejecutando tan afanosamente para encontrarla con tan profundos orbes ónix del Otsutsuki que no dejaba de observarla en ningún momento.

-Mi nombre es Sanavber Harunn— se presentó la pelinegra finalmente, sin detenerse en su labor en ningún momento, —te encontré y al ver tus heridas no pude evitar traerte a mi casa— en medio de su labor le tendió un vaso de agua que el Otsutsuki acepto con evidente renuencia antes de beber. —Vivo sola, si es lo que te preocupa, soy curandera; sé de hierbas, aceites, ungüentos y todo tipo de enfermedades— explico ciñendo las vendas al torso de él al igual que las que acababa de remover. —Tus heridas más graves ya han sanado en su mayoría y las otras lo harán pronto, además la fiebre ya cedió, por eso despertaste— menciono alzando una de sus manos para tocarle la frente y corroborar su temperatura.

-No pedí tu ayuda— objeto el Otsutsuki al instante, incomodo por tanta cercanía de su parte.

-No era necesario que la pidieras, te la di voluntariamente— volvió a sonreír Sanavber, tomando el vaso vacío y llenándolo con más agua si es que él deseaba beber mas.

-Nadie ayuda a nadie por nada— discutió Indra, exponiendo sus razones para desconfiar de ella del modo en que lo hacía.

-Pues en ese caso soy una rareza, ya que yo lo hice— rió ella cantarinamente, desentendiéndose de todo prejuicio que él tuviera.

No era la primera persona que cuestionaba sus intenciones tras nada más conocerla, de hecho era algo a lo que ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada pero le daba igual lo que otros pudieran pensar de sus acciones porque ella no podría empatizar jamás con aquellas personas que necesitaban ejecutar una buena acción con un trasfondo, con segundas o terceras intenciones o razones, no porque no pudiera ponerse en el lugar de otros—de hecho le resultaba muy fácil empatizar con los demás y sus vivencias—sino porque ella no era ese tipo de personas deshonestas, y en momentos como ese podía enorgullecerse de sus valores y su moral sin importar que fuera tildada de loca por lo mismo…porque si hacer una buena acción implicaba perder un tornillo entonces ella estaba bien loquita. Sin que fuera su intención, Indra se encontró fascinado por la figura femenina que tenía delante, analizando cada aspecto de ella tanto para no considerarla una amenaza al tenerla delante como por curiosidad misma, no porque fuera particularmente hermosa—de hecho lo era, pero él no pensaba admitirlo—sino porque tenía un corazón extraño, podía leer sus emociones como si de un libro abierto se tratara, no veía oscuridad en esos ojos esmeralda, era un reto pero a la vez parecía predecible, demasiado inocente…pero eso no era posible, se supone que la inocencia no existía, ¿entonces quién era ella?, ¿Cómo es que podía poner en duda todos sus ideales y creencias con tan solo estar presente? Sin querer admitir su desconcierto, Indra solo tuvo unas palabras con que rebatir lo que ella había dicho.

-Estás loca— concluyo el Otsutsuki, negando en silencio para si al verla.

-Muchos estarían de acuerdo con eso— espeto ella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. —Tienes razón, nadie hace nada por nada— concluyo por fin y sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Lo suponía— asintió él, preparado para algo así de parte de cualquier persona a quien conociera, —¿Y qué quieres?— pregunto sosteniéndole la mirada en un intento de leer sus intenciones a través de sus ojos esmeralda.

-Tu nombre— contesto Sanavber con total naturalidad y observando en sus ojos de igual modo.

-¿Disculpa?— Indra frunció el ceño, todavía más confundido ante tal exigencia de su parte.

-Quiero saber tu nombre— reitero la Harunn sin perder su sonrisa ni su tranquilidad, —si ayudo a alguien, me gusta saber quién es, esa es la paga por mis servicios— estableció en igualdad de condiciones a lo que él pensaba de ella y que estaba errado.

Jamás había pedido una paga por sus servicios como curandera, es más, brindaba su ayuda con gusto a cualquier persona que se la pidiera porque no podía dejar morir a nadie que requiriera su ayuda pero esta vez si quería algo a cambio aunque estuviera mal pedirlo; quería saber el nombre del hombre que tenía delante, por un lado porque no se le ocurría nada más que pedirle como porque no era la primera vez que veía a este hombre que la tildaba de loca por ser ella misma, aunque él no sabía nada de ello desde luego; jamás había podido saber su nombre y al menos ahora deseaba tener una respuesta, alguien a quien dirigir los pensamientos que había tenido por mucho tiempo y que eran impropio para una mujer soltera como lo era ella, sentimientos y pensamientos que este hombre desconocía y que ella pretendía mantener en silencio tanto como le fuera posible, por ahora todo lo que quería hacer era ayudarlo y conocerlo, no necesitaba nada más. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si esperase a que ella riera y le dijera que aquello era una broma, el Otsutsuki guardo silencio mientras observaba los brillantes ojos esmeralda de ella, intentando leer sus intenciones, esperando encontrar algo en sus ojos que lo hiciera desconfiar mas todo lo que vio fue una inocencia que parecía prácticamente incorruptible y que lo desconcertó todavía más, ¿es que ella no sabía quién era?, ¿lo había ayudado con tanta ingenuidad?, ¿es que podía ser más frustrantemente molesta y desconcertante para él? Aparentemente sí, pero demasiado cansado de intentar comprenderla es que Indra concedió darle lo que le estaba pidiendo ya que le resultaba insignificante.

-Indra Otsutsuki— contesto él, haciendo a un lado su desconcierto sin otra opción.

-Es un placer, Indra— asintió ella, satisfecha con su respuesta, —Volveré enseguida, iré a cambiar el agua— se excusó al levantarse de la cama, por fin apartando su mirada de él.

Era una pobre excusa de su parte pretender retirarse con esas palabras pero de todas formas Sanavber se levantó de la cama con una ligera sonrisa que era tan característica de ella, abandonando la cabaña hacia el exterior…se sentía como una tonta, ¿en que estaba pensando para tan siquiera querer saber su nombre? Ya había admirado a ese hombre desde la primera vez en que lo había visto en un pasado que hoy resultaba lejano, eso ya era suficiente, no necesitaba más, ¿entonces porque latía tan rápidamente su corazón? Sanavber prefirió ignorarlo, bufando de forma casi imperceptible para si al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y salir al exterior, dejando que la brisa serenase sus pensamientos. Siguiendo con la mirada a aquella mujer tan extraña, Indra se recostó sobre la cama, aun sintiéndose demasiado agotado como para tan siquiera hacer el intento de levantarse en su condición, reposando su cabeza contra las almohadas. ¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Era todo un misterio para él pero de todas formas Indra no pensaba intentar entenderlo, demasiado desconcertado por esta mujer que había aparecido en su vida de la noche a la mañana y que lo desconcertaba como nada que hubiera conocido antes; era un libro abierto pero a la vez albergando en su interior un contenido que no alcanzaba a comprender, podía leer sus emociones pero no predecir lo que haría, podía ver su corazón y las emociones que bailaban en él, ¿Quién era esa mujer tan extraña y única? No, no tenía sentido formular aquella pregunta porque ella le había dicho su nombre antes de pedir que él le diera el suyo.

-Sanavber— pronuncio el Otsutsuki, disfrutando de la sensación de cómo se escuchaba ese nombre.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa ladina se apropió del rostro de Indra que cerró los ojos, sintiendo un extraño tipo de calma inundarlo aunque no quería ni estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, esa mujer era fastidiosa porque era un completo misterio para él como nadie a quien hubiera conocido antes, era una autentica molestia…

* * *

Tras nada más abandonar el interior de la cabaña que era su hogar, Sanavber negó en silencio para sí, se sentía como una tonta, le habían faltado las palabras delante de ese hombre, se había comportado como una mujer normal cuando era todo menos eso. Intentando alejar sus pensamientos de quien ahora se encontraba bajo su protección, Sanavber se aproximó a la fuente que se encontraba fuera de su cabaña y donde vacío el agua que anteriormente había empleado para preparar las hiervas y ungüentos que acababa de aplicar, y llenando el balde con agua nueva y limpia…como un depredador asechado por alguien menor, Sanavber volvió la mirada a su espalda, viendo a un lobo común que parecía estar intentando asecharla, y con una sola mirada de sus ojos esmeralda fue suficiente para que el lobo se amedrentara con su presencia y renunciara a su intento de ataque. Tal vez un lobo común podría atacar a un humano normal, pero no a ella, no a alguien como ella. Irguiéndose y dejando el balde sobre el suelo tan pronto como este estuvo lleno, la Harunn estuvo convencida de ver a alguien a la distancia, cerca del claro que daba con el bosque, y por lo visto sus aseveraciones eran ciertas ya que en un parpadeo se arrojó sobre quien pudiera ser, yaciendo a horcajadas encima de Hiroshi, un conocido suyo y parte de su clan, sujetándole el cuello con ambas manos a la altura de la tráquea, como si estuviera dispuesta a matarlo en un segundo, pero no lo haría, ella no era el tipo de persona que mataba por placer, eso y que no necesito saber que su amigo no estaba solo, el olor distintivo de otros junto a él era prueba suficiente, corroborándoselo al levantar la cabeza pero sin distraerse en ningún momento.

-Así te imagino siempre; arriba— sonrió Hiroshi, sosteniéndole la mirada pese a la indiferente expresión de ella.

Puede que fuera una estupidez de parte de Hiroshi disfrutar de forma masoquista de la agresividad de aquella a quien podría considerar su hermana por todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, pero sería tonto de su parte no darse cuenta que Sanavber ya no era una niña inocente sino una mujer, y muy hermosa, mas sabía que su querida amiga jamás lo vería de la forma en que él si la veía a ella , y no tenía problema en contentarse con ello admirándola en silencio…pero el aroma a humano impreso en su ropa lo hacía enfurecer, ¿no era ella quien siempre cumplía las ordenes y seguía las leyes como si fueran un mantra inquebrantable?, ¿Cómo es que entonces se había asociado con un humano? Con una expresión indiferente en su rostro, Sanavber paseo su mirada por los "_cinco afortunados_" como a ella le gustaba llamarlos; su amigo Hiroshi—a quien bien podría considerar su hermano—de cabello castaño almendra medianamente rubio y ojos entre jade y aguamarina, Arata de corto cabello castaño rosáceo y ojos jade, Eiji de cabello rubio ceniza hasta los hombros con ojos viridián levemente opacos, Haruo de largo cabello castaño grisáceo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color trébol, y Kyo de corto cabello pelirrojo y ojos azul verdoso…todos ellos al igual que ella misma provenían del mismo clan solo que ellos no seguían las reglas, eran cuando menos los sicarios del clan, aquellos que disfrutaban de hacer el trabajo sucio, y hablando de trabajo sucio es que Sanavber podía hacerse una idea del motivo por el cual ellos cinco estaban ahí, visitándola sin una razón aparente; buscaban una pres a la que exterminar.

-Los cinco afortunados salieron de su cueva— celebro Sanavber con evidente sarcasmo, absteniéndose de entornar los ojos.

-Teníamos que investigar, desapareciste de la cacería sin decírselo a nadie— justifico Hiroshi en nombre suyo y de sus amigos.

-Mis razones no son de su incumbencia— acallo la pelinegra en el acto, negándose a contestar.

-Ahí te equivocas, si lo es— discernió él, ignorando la diversión y comportándose con seriedad, —especialmente porque apestas a humano— añadió alzando ligeramente la cabeza para sentir mejor su aroma mezclado con el de alguien más, alguien que no era del clan.

Esa sola mención hizo que Sanavber temblara de los nervios aunque se esforzó por no demostrarlo, irguiéndose y sin molestarse en alisar la falda de su kimono, pareciendo segura en todo momento o eso se empeñaba en aparentar delante de ellos…ella bien podía enorgullecerse de seguir las reglas, jamás había atacado a un humano adrede como si hacían sus conocidos y amigos, simplemente amaba la libertad de correr por el bosque en su verdadera forma, libre, fuerte, feroz…sus amigos por otro lado mataban humanos por placer, disfrutaban de sentirse superiores y actuaban como si no hubiera consecuencias, parecían no recordar la importancia del equilibrio entre salvajismo y humanidad, porque si continuaban actuando así, pronto conseguirían que los humanos comenzaran a cazarlos y eso los llevaría a la aniquilación. Sanavber sabía que ese día llegaría, el día en que los humanos acabarían descubriendo quienes eran y los cazarían hasta aniquilarlos por completo, y siendo honesta le temía a ese día, ya algunos de los suyos estaban mezclándose con humanos a causa de su temor haciendo que su descendencia no pudiera adoptar su verdadera forma…era triste, pero era su única forma de sobrevivir, por ello es que ella estaba marcando la diferencia, no solo al ayudar y proteger a Indra sino al ayudar a otros humanos, a todo aquel que priorizara ayuda, por eso era curandera, no podía pensar en no salvar una vida porque creía de todo corazón que los humanos eran nobles, que tenían bondad, estaba convencida de que era así, lo había sentido al ver a Indra a los ojos, había odio en su corazón pero también bondad, aunque muy oculta.

-Nada dice en nuestras leyes que no podamos asociarnos a ellos— discutió Sanavber sin negar ni afirmar nada.

-Es cierto, pero tú no eres de quienes incumplen la ley, ni de quienes meten a un desconocido a su cama solo por diversión— recordó Hiroshi con una ligera sonrisa al observarla intensamente, —¿acaso ya posaste tu rabo para él?— cuestiono indignado por su ligereza de conducta.

-No soy como ustedes— rebatió ella de inmediato, ofendida por la pregunta al instante. En respuesta Hiroshi y sus amigos avanzaron un paso, dispuestos a acercarse a la cabaña más ella se los impidió situándose ante ellos como un escudo. —No se atrevan, está bajo mi protección y no lo tocaran— amenazo sosteniéndoles la mirada de forma inquebrantable.

Detestaba pelear, de hecho estaba en contra de la guerra y cualquier forma de violencia o agresión que dañase a otros, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera sobradamente dispuesta y capacitada para pelear con todas sus fuerzas y de ser preciso contra ellos cinco sin inmutarse, especialmente para proteger a alguien a quien había decidido salvar y proteger, porque no permitiría que nadie se entrometiera en su vida. Aunque luciera indefensa y hermosa ataviada con ese kimono y con su delicado aspecto humano grácilmente femenino, tanto Hiroshi como sus amigos sabían que en otra situación y bajo su verdadera forma les estaría gruñendo ferozmente en ese agudo contraste de su persona, podía parecer alegre, dulce y serena en todo momento pero también era violenta, agresiva y feroz, libre pero todo menos una mujer indefensa, Sanavber era el tipo de mujer con la que ningún ser viviente se enfrentaría de estar en sus cabales. Sonriendo ladinamente ante la amenaza de su querida amiga, Hiroshi volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro hacia sus amigos que asintieron en silencio en tanto él alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición para hacerle saber que no harían nada contra ella ni contra el humano que estuviera protegiendo…por ahora únicamente, aceptando estar en igualdad de condiciones ya que ella también estaba rompiendo las reglas como ellos habían hecho antes. Satisfecha con esta resolución de parte de ellos, Sanavber bajo ligeramente la guardia pero aun de todas formas los observo con cautela, como si esperase a que en cualquier momento intentasen atacarla por la espalda, siempre alerta, siempre atenta de todo.

-No será hoy, Sanavber— acepto Hiroshi, viéndola a los ojos seriamente, —pero si lo será mañana— advirtió sencillamente y sin darse por vencido.

Si esto preocupo o no a Sanavber, ella no lo demostró, reservándose a guardar silencio y a no inmutarse en cuanto vio a los cinco desaparecer delante suyo como si jamás hubieran estado ahí…pero si lo habían hecho y ella lo sabía bien, centrando su mirada pro el rabillo del ojo en la cabaña a varios metros detrás suyo, pensando en Indra, sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas de su propio clan por él, sabía que no debería estar protegiéndolo y aun así lo estaba haciendo y quería seguir haciéndolo, se sentía incapacitada de darle la espalda a él que la necesitaba tanto, no podía abandonarlo y no lo haría, era una promesa.

* * *

La noche había caído tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, y en su plenitud Indra no podía estar más agradecido por ello; la noche y el silencio eran tan afines a él, le preveían algo de sosiego a su agitada mentalidad y a sus pensamientos mientras se mantenía despierto más aun recostado sobre la cama de Sanavber, la extraña mujer que lo había recibido en su hogar y que estaba cuidando de él como si para ella fuese lo más preciado en el mundo, y sin importar que para él aun fuese una completa desconocida que si bien no parecía tener malas intenciones pecaba de inocente e ingenua, dos cosas que él había creído por mucho tiempo que no existían en el mundo porque las había perdido demasiado rápido en el pasado, cuando aún era un niño. Sin poder dormir, Indra se sentó sobre la cama, contemplando las penumbras en silencio, como si de alguna forma extraña aquel silencio pudiera otorgarle respuestas, siguiendo con su mirada la luz de la luna que ingresaba por una de las ventanas, inundando el interior de la pequeña cabaña más a él pronto le resultó inútil intentar estudiar un entorno en que de todas formas habría de permanecer un par de días, o al menos hasta que sanaran sus heridas tal y como esa extraña mujer había dicho. A un par de pasos de la cama y envuelta en una manta, apoyando su espalda contra la pared Sanavber dormitaba en silencio, abrazándose a sí misma y teniendo en todo momento una expresión serena…era un completo misterio para él que por un momento se olvidó de todas sus divagaciones al verla, al observar su sereno dormir y sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro angelical.

Bufando para sí ante tales pensamientos, Indra aparto la mirada de esa mujer a quien desde el primer momento había considerado delirante, y aun no cambiaba de parecer, ¿Cómo es que ahora de la nada sentía fascinación por una simple mujer a la que acababa de conocer? No, solo era gratitud y curiosidad por un ser de tan buen corazón que representaba todos los valores e ideales que él una vez había tenido y que había perdido en su afán por convertirse en el más fuerte, pero nada más o ello es de lo que intentaba convencerse mentalmente con tanto afán, recordándose que tenía algo aún más importante en lo que pensar; en destruir a su hermano Ashura y todo lo que él representaba, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse como un tonto de una mujer a la que tan siquiera acababa de conocer y que lo desconcertaba en demasía, más incluso de lo que él quería admitir para sí mismo. Precisamente pensando en esto y sosteniendo un debate incansable en su cabeza sobre lo que quería y debería hacer, Indra volvió a recostarse sobre la cama sin otro remedio más que intentar conciliar el sueño sin importar lo difícil que ello fuese, más regresando de manera inevitable su mirada hacia Sanavber, embriagándose de su inocencia, perdido en su acompasada respiración que hacia ascender y descender rítmicamente su pecho en un movimiento que parecía tan unió a sus ojos en ese instante, el Otsutsuki pronto se encontró perfectamente capaz de sentir la bruma del sueño a su alrededor como no había podido hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y eso se lo debía una sola persona:

A Sanavber.

* * *

**PD:** **Hola, hola mis amores, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo-adelantado, pero no importa-para todos ustedes :3 cumplo con lo prometido y he aqui la segunda historia que dije que iniciaría hasta e****l 31 de Diciembre**, ya que a partir de ahora continuare actualizando mis otras historias, entre ellas "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y el fin de semana "**El Velo del Amor**" para volver a actualizar la historia que inicie la semana pasada,"**Mas Que Nada En El Mundo**" la próxima semana **:3** esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y deseándole una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a ella y todos los suyos**), y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Sanavber Harunn:** **ya había mencionado a esta mujer en** uno de los capítulos de **mi fic** "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**", **es la antecesora de Sakura y miembro del extinto clan Harunn, además de la esposa de Indra Otsutsuki** el llamado padre de todos los Uchiha. He leído varias historias sobre quien habría sido la esposa además de primer y único amor del hijo mayor del sabio de los seis caminos y me he visto múltiples fanarts, llegando a una conclusión; **todos siempre creen que por ser la antecesora de Sakura, esta mujer fue idéntica a ella, de ojos esmeralda y cabello rosado cuando yo creo que es un error.** Si bien Indra se asemeja a Madara y a Sasuke físicamente, los tres son muy diferentes entre si, por lo que **seria imposible que si Sakura fuese la reencarnación de la esposa Indra fuera idéntica a ella, por lo que en esta versión Sanavber tiene el cabello negro y los característicos ojos verdes** del clan Harunn, ¿Por qué ? Se ha asociado mucho que el cabello negro es un rasgo distinto en los Uchiha y sin embargo en la animación Indra tiene el cabello castaño, por lo que será el legado de Sanavber lo que se transmitirá a los Uchiha.

**Trama de la Historia:** **si bien** por ahora **este fic parece estar destinado narrar la vida de Indra Otsutsuki y su esposa, esta será—al igual que** actualmente lo es el fic "**El Clan Uchiha**"**—una de las muchas etapas de la trama** ya que **mas adelante conoceremos a Seina Uchiha**, la hija de Indra y Sanavber, **a Miso e Izuna Uchiha**—los bisabuelos de Mikoto—a **Madara Uchiha** y **Aratani Haruno** **antes de cerrar la trama con un epilogo de Sasuke**, **Sakura y Sarada**. Confieso que **inicialmente pensé en centrar la historia única y enteramente en Indra pero a la larga me di cuenta de que hay muchos Uchiha sobre los que me gustaría hablar y cuyas historias merecen ser contadas**, por ejemplo **Naori Uchiha** la hija de Izuna y sobrina de Madara, **Fujitama Uchiha y su esposa Ayame**, los padres de Fugaku, también en **Itachi y Eshima Uchiha**, los padres de Mikoto **para explicar la historia del clan y su compleja estructura social**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **Esta historia tiene lugar tras el capitulo 468 de Naruto Shippuden**, **tras la batalla de Indra y Ashura**. Les sugiero oír "**Dance of Dragons**" de **Ramin Djawadi** para Indra Otsutsuki, "**Reflection**" de **Christina Aguilera** para Sanavber, y "**Tears of an Angel**" de **RyanDan** para las escenas de ambos juntos.

* * *

Llevar a cabo una buena acción sin esperar recibir nada a cambio era lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo, y como una mujer criada en un mundo de adversidades, Sanavber sentía que no podía ser egoísta; tenía un don, el don de la medicina y lo usaba para ayudar a tantos como pudiera, tenía la costumbre de recorrer largas distanciasl, cruzando amplios bosques y caminos agrestes solo para visitar a personas pobres y necesitadas que vivían solas o no tenían quien los apoyara, y simplemente pasaba un par de horas al día con ellos, en ocasiones ayudándolos en sus quehaceres, curando sus enfermedades y haciéndoles chequeos para ver en que podía ayudar. Su padre le había enseñado que hacer una buena acción solo por ayudar y sin esperar que se le retribuyera nada, abría las puertas hacia la otra vida, y aunque Sanavber se consideraba una persona sin particular importancia en el mundo, prefería dedicar su tiempo a ayudar a otros antes que perderlo en sí misma, sin importar que su clan no compartiera en lo absoluto su perspectiva. Con una sonrisa y volteando en el umbral a ver a la adorable anciana que acababa de atender, Sanavber se sintió plena ante la sonrisa que aquella mujer tenía en el rostro; vivía sola con su pequeña nieta de siete años y ambas tenían síntomas de un tipo de peste que Sanavber ya había visto en muchos antes, y les había aplicado la cura para que no empeoraran, algo provechoso ya que ni la mujer ni su pequeña nieta parecían estar en riesgo, en tanto siguieran todas sus indicaciones.

-Aquí tiene— tendió Sanavber, extrayendo un pequeño frasco del interior de su kimono.

-Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarle— se lamentó la anciana con un deje de vergüenza.

-No es necesario, solo necesito que siga mis instrucciones— tranquilizó la joven con una amable sonrisa, —bébalo cada mañana y se sentirá mejor— instruyó sino hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, más con tono serio, —pero en cualquier caso volveré a visitarla en una semana para asegurarme de que funciona— siempre le gustaba estar al pendiente de sus pacientes, y esta vez no era diferente.

-Y me honrara recibirla, señorita— garantizó la mujer inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza por su amabilidad, —gracias de nuevo— sonrió incapaz de devolverle su bondad.

-Por nada— volvió a sonreír Sanavber, enternecida, —nos vemos pronto— se despidió con voz dulce.

De último minuto, la pequeña nieta de la mujer apareció en el umbral, corriendo para abrazar las piernas de la joven Harunn, susurrando un apenas audible _gracias_ y recibiendo a cambio un beso en la frente, y plena con aquella sencilla pero sincera demostración de afecto, Sanavber le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer, internándose en el bosque para retornar a su cabaña que estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí. Divagando, por un momento pensó en este extraño que ahora vivía con ella, Indra Otsutsuki, un verdadero extraño a decir verdad, vivía en su cabaña, compartían espacio y comida, pero sus interacciones habían sido mínimas, era muy callado y frió, pero Sanavber sentía el conflicto que cargaba; miedo, ira, odio, confusión y anhelo de afecto aunque se esforzase en ocultar esto último, Sanavber deseaba acercarse y ayudarlo, pero no podía si él no se lo permitía, por lo que podía decirse que estaban estancados en un puerto muerto. Eligiendo apartar la mente de sus pensamientos sin sentido y que no la llevarían a ninguna parte, Sanavber se detuvo al sentirse observada, y solo bastó que se detuviera para que de entre las penumbras del bosque aparecieran tres hombres que lentamente comenzaron a rodearla como bestias a un animal al que cazar, más eso no le daba miedo, gracias a sus instintos más salvajes podía oler licor y lujuria en ellos, sabía lo que pretendían, pero ella no era una florecilla indefensa que necesitaba protección, podía defenderse sola, más no quería empelar la fuerza, deseaba evitarlo lo más posible para no lastimar a nadie.

-Miren nada más, este debe ser nuestro día de suerte— celebró anticipadamente uno de los hombres.

-Si me disculpan, necesito continuar con mi camino— se excusó Sanavber simplemente, evitando verlos a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tan deprisa?— obstaculizó el hombre, cerrándole el paso, —podemos pasárnosla muy bien, ¿cierto, muchachos?— sugirió con una sonrisa que incomodó a Sanavber. —Eres muy bella— observó recorriéndola con la mirada como si fuese una presa.

-Se los advierto, no quiero lastimarlos— comentó ella con indiferencia, deseando evitar toda confrontación.

-¿Oyeron eso?, que buena broma— rió el hombre al igual que sus dos compañeros, —¿qué puedes hacer tú?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna, jugando con sus largos cabellos azabache, cosa que desagrado a la Harunn.

Ser subestimada era algo que Sanavber detestaba, no le gustaba que otros infirieran sobre su persona y sin conocerla, más permaneció en silencio, luchando por decidir qué hacer cuando uno de los sujetos que la rodeaba se detuvo tras ella y la sujeto por los hombros, y aquello fue un inmediato detonante que la hizo voltear y tumbarlo de un solo golpe en la cara para evidente incredulidad de los otros dos sujetos que en cosa se segundos se abalanzaron contra ella, sujetándola de ambos brazos, más sin inmutarse Sanavber forcejeó contra sus captores, propinando a uno una seca patada en el estómago que lo hizo arrodillarse al perder el aliento, oportunidad en que lo remato con una patada en la nuca. Volteando a ver a su restante captor, Sanavber le sostuvo la mirada, arrodillándose lentamente, palpando el suelo hasta dar con una rama lo suficientemente gruesa y con la que lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Atontado por el fuerte golpe que había recibido de aquella extraña mujer, el primer captor intentó sujetarla por la espalda, mucho más envalentonado por el reto de una mujer que se resistía, más su estrategia no halagó a Sanavber sino que la hizo enfurecer todavía más, y sin necesidad de voltearse dejo que aquel sujeto la tomase por los brazos, girando el cuerpo para tumbarlo con una voltereta, golpeándolo en la cabeza con toda intención de dejarlo inconsciente más de no matarlo, ni aún en sus peores momentos ni llevada por la rabia más ciega e infernal, no disfrutaba de lastimar a otros ni mucho menos de impartir la muerte.

Dejando caer descuidadamente la rama al suelo, aún sobresaltada y excitada por el torrente de emociones que bailaban incontrolablemente dentro de su frágil cuerpo, la Harunn respiró profundamente para calmarse, feliz con la ilusión de recuperar el aliento y dejar atrás este incidente como si jamás hubiera pasado, más algo le impidió hacerlo o mejor dicho _alguien_, al sentir el tacto de alguien sujetándole repentinamente el brazo desde atrás, la pelea aún no parecía haber terminado y aquello solo envalentonó el caos dentro de su mente agitada, más en un impulso y naturalmente desconfiada, Sanavber extrajo del interior de la manga de su kimono un pequeño puñal que siempre llevaba consigo y que sostuvo fuertemente en su mano, volteándose para defenderse de quien sea que estuviera detrás de ella, apuntando el filo de la hoja contra el pecho de aquel individuó que le sostuvo la mirada, parpadeando confundida al reconocer de quien se trataba, pero sin saber porque estaba ahí; _Indra_. Sorprendido, más no lo demostró, Indra simplemente sostuvo la mirada a Sanavber quien respiró más tranquila al reconocerlo, ignorando adrede la daga que apuntaba directamente a su corazón, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no habría creído lo que acababa de ver, como esa mujer de aspecto tan frágil había derrotado en cosa de segundos a tres hombres por si misma…estaba sin habla, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, por lo que plasmo una máscara de indiferencia ante Sanavber a pesar de que desease preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Supuse que necesitabas ayuda— comentó el Otsutsuki con su voz naturalmente fría y estoica.

Aunque no lo exteriorizara, se había preocupado por la rutina que tenía esta mujer de salir sola y recorrer largas distancias, por lo que en esta instancia la había seguido, y agradecía haberlo hecho, pero aún estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Parpadeando en silencio y tragando saliva sonoramente, Sanavber no supo que hacer o pensar bajo la intensa mirada ónix del Otsutsuki que apenas y le había dirigido la palabra un par de veces desde que se conocían, pero ya que continuaban viviendo juntos de forma indefinida, no le quedaba otra alternativa que confiar, al menos sabía que él no iba a hacerle daño, o eso quería creer.

* * *

De regreso en la cabaña y sentada sobre su cama, Sanavber abrió ligeramente su kimono para examinar los moretones que cubrían su hombro derecho, apenas y había sentido el momento en que uno de esos sujetos la había tomado del hombro y ni siquiera había reparado en la fuerza del agarre que había quedado impreso en su piel, más los moretones desaparecerían en solo unos días, ya se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, Indra volvió a entrar en la cabaña, haciéndola sonrojar mientras hacía amague de acomodarse el kimono, más no pudo hacerlo ya que él le tendió un vaso con agua que aceptó con una ligera sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, y en su distracción Indra se sentó a su lado para examinar personalmente sus moretones. En otra situación, Sanavber se habría ofendido, no era correcto que un hombre invadiera su espació y la tocara de esa forma por muy preocupado que estuviera, pero lo dejaría pasar porque esta era la primera vez desde que se conocían que él estaba siendo amable y demostraba sus sentimientos, algo que ella había anhelado ver. Indra no podía explicar lo que sentía como para romper con las distancias y acercarse a Sanavber, estudiando bajo su tacto los moretones que aquel hombre había dejado sobre su piel al sujetarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca…saber que alguien la había atacado, que alguien había intentado lastimarla provocaba en él un sentimiento extraño y único, porque no deseaba que nadie la tocara ni lastimara, no lo toleraría.

-¿Estás bien?— consultó Indra solo para estar seguro, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Si, gracias— contestó Sanavber con un hilo de voz, superando su impresión, —esos maleantes no me hicieron nada, no los dejé— se jactó con inevitable orgullo.

-Lo note— asintió el Otsutsuki, apartándose lo suficiente como para que ella se acomodara el kimono, —¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así? Por lo general las mujeres no saben defenderse— nunca había conocido a una mujer que pudiera pelear, no así.

-Entonces soy una autentica rareza, bueno, más de lo que ya lo soy— obvió la Harunn con una infantil risa que lo hizo entornar los ojos. —Cuando vives sola es mejor que aprendas a sobrevivir, o te asesinaran mientras duermes— confesó intentando creer que podía ser honesta y que él no la juzgaría por eso.

Sentando en silenció frente a Sanavber, Indra sencillamente arqueo una ceja mientras estudiaba a la peculiar mujer delante de él, ¿qué clase de mujer era? Jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de defenderse y mucho menos de pelear de aquella forma, hasta el día de hoy para él las mujeres eran seres…inferiores que no podían pelear y que necesitaban ser protegidas, pero esta mujer era lo opuesto, no quería reconocerlo pero por un momento casi se había quedado boquiabierto, ni siquiera había pensado en ayudarla en su batalla sino que se había reservado a observar porque ella lo tenía todo controlado, pero no iba a asumirlo. Sanavber mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a Indra quien estaba claramente sorprendido por su forma de expresarse, más ella estaba acostumbrada a que otros la menospreciaran o dudaran de sus capacidades, era la única mujer de su familia y sus padres habían muerto, ¿si ella no sabía pelear quien lo haría por ella? No era bien visto que las mujeres supieran pelear o defenderse, se creía que la mujer que lo hacía perdía su honor ya que no era propio de su género luchar como hombre, porque no lo era, una mujer traía honor al casarse y ser recatada, pudorosa y refinada, pero a Sanavber nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que hacer, ella vivía a su manera y seguía sus propios deseos, no los de quienes la rodeaban, sabía pelear y defenderse y nada ni nadie la haría dejar de ser quien era, su fuerza y fuego interior estaba más allá de su género, y quería demostrarlo.

-Te haré una propuesta— planteó Sanavber tras tan prolongado silencio, —quiero que tú y yo peleemos, ¿qué dices?— sugirió desafiante.

-Imposible— negó Indra de inmediato y sin siquiera detenerse a considerarlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?— cuestionó la Harunn con incredulidad, decepcionada por su negativa.

-No peleo con mujeres, no es divertido— obvió el Otsutsuki encogiéndose de hombros con aparente superioridad.

-Oh, ¿crees que soy débil?— más bien afirmó ella sin dejarse ofender, —¿acaso no viste como derrote a esos sujetos?— recordó por si eso no le resultaba suficiente.

-Simple suerte— desestimó él sin dejarse impresionar, porque pelear con ebrios no era lo mismo que pelear con él.

-En mi experiencia, la palabra suerte no es una buena descripción— se defendió Sanavber con orgullo. —Quiero pelear contigo, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso— estableció seriamente ya que ninguna persona podía rechazar un duelo, era indigno.

Levantándose de la cama en silencio y sin esperar a que el Otsutsuki diera su aprobación o no, Sanavber se acercó a uno de los rincones donde reposaba un pesado baúl de madera que abrió sin que Indra pudiera ver que contenía, hasta que ella sostuvo entre sus manos dos elegantes fundas de color negro, las reconoció como fundas de espadas y más cuando la Harunn desenfundó una para tendérsela, anudando la otra al fajín de su kimono. Aun sentando sobre la cama, sosteniéndole largamente la mirada a Sanavber, interiormente impresionado por su temeridad, Indra descendió lentamente la mirada hacia la espada que Sanavber le tendía, debatiendo interiormente si debería pelear con una mujer, pero si ella quería una pelea, le daría una…

* * *

De pie junto al frente al otro, separados por varios metros de distancia que los permitían estudiarse entre sí, Indra analizó de arriba abajo a Sanavber mientras sostenía la espada desenfundada en su mano derecha, por inercia deseaba ser quien diera el primer golpe, pero no sabía si eso era correcto o si debía ser más suave ya que ella era una mujer...y la forma en que vestía no ayudaba mucho, ¿cómo es que ella pretendía pelear en igualdad de condiciones vistiendo un kimono tan largo?, ¿cómo podría estar a su nivel? Cuando Indra comenzó a considerar que esta pelea era un error, Sanavber desenfundó lentamente la espada que permanecía atada al fajín que cerraba su kimono, disfrutando del filoso sonido de la hoja contra la funda, eliminando lentamente la distancia entre ambos, rodeando a Indra, pateando con ligero desafío la falda de su kimono para que no le estorbase al pelear, aunque sabía que no lo haría, nunca vestía de forma alguna que pudiera incomodarle, tanto que de hecho usaba cortas botas de cuero bajo el kimono en lugar de zapatos propios de una mujer. Divertida por el ápice de duda que veía en los ojos del Otsutsuki sobre si atacarla o no, Sanavber disimulo lo más posible la ligera sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios antes de acelerar sus pasos para convertirlos en un trote y de un salto propinar la primera estocada a Indra quien alcanzó a defenderse y bloquear el golpe con la hoja de su espada, sosteniéndole la mirada entre sorprendido y claramente intrigado por su valor, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de arrogancia que veía en los labios de ella.

-¿Aún crees que soy solo una mujer?— preguntó Sanavber con desafió, incapaz de contener su sonrisa.

Confiada, con la hoja de su espada contra la del Otsutsuki, Sanavber alzó una de mis piernas para intentar golpearlo, más Indra la bloqueó de inmediato, sosteniendo la espada con una sola mano y el muslo de ella con la otra, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que bajo el kimono vestía una especie de mayas; el kimono era solo una imagen, debajo no vestía como una mujer sino como un guerrero. Una mujer guerrera…que termino más extraño, Indra había oído varias veces en su infancia que dentro del mismo clan Otsutsuki existían mujeres que eran capaces de pelear y defenderse, pero no estaban al nivel de los hombres porque su género no lo permitía, porque las mujeres no eran capaces de pelear sino que eran criaturas vulnerables que necesitaban protección, además no era correcto que lo hicieran, no era femenino…sin embargo, Indra lo pudo evitar centrar su mirada en Sanavber, desde la elegancia de su presencia hasta el brillo de salvajismo en su mirada, no se vía menos femenina solo por empuñar una espada y defenderse, ni por ponerse a su nivel, ¿qué clase de mujer era Sanavber Harunn? Zafándose del agarre del Otsutsuki, la Harunn apartó su espada de la de él, maniobrando la empuñadura en su mano para hacer girar la hoja sobre su propio eje a modo de reto, invitándolo a seguir peleando y ante lo que Indra no dudó esta vez en verla como su igual, chocando su espada contra la de ella en una danza gemela, ambos atacándose y defendiendo su espacio, no viendo a la persona que tenían delante como hombre y mujer sino como un adversario.

Era una suerte que el claro en que se encontraran fuera tan amplió y a la vez remoto, porque nadie podía ver la batalla que estaban sosteniendo, chocando las hojas de sus espadas, acercando y alejándose como hacían los depredadores al enfrentarse. Indra no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez—exceptuando a su hermano Ashura, claro—en que había peleado en serio contra alguien, no había grandes guerreros que fueran capaces de ponerse a su nivel, pero esta mujer si, peleaba mejor que muchos de aquellos a quienes se había enfrentado o que lo había intentado, y no se rindió ni aun cuando el Otsutsuki entrelazo su espada contra la de ella, quitándosela de las manos y enterrándola sobre la tierra, pero esto no desarmo ni derrotó a Sanavber quien desanudo la funda del fajín de su kimono, utilizándola como escudo al enfrentarse a él, defendiendo su espació cada vez que el Otsutsuki dirigía la espada en su dirección. La Harunn sonrió al ver una brecha en la defensa del Otsutsuki, aprovechándola y logrando propinarle una seca patada en el abdomen, quitándole el aliento, y cuando él volvió a acercarse Sanavber no solo volvió a proteger su espacio sino que también le asesto un nuevo golpe, esta vez a la altura de la clavícula, muy cerca del mentón y la tráquea, sabiendo por experiencia lo incomodo que eso se sentía, deseando desesperarlo y hacer que peleara en serio, que deseara herirla, entonces sabría que estaba peleando con un verdadero guerrero y no solo con un hombre que la veía como un entretenimiento, no su igual.

A causa del frenesí en su interior, Indra dirigió el filo de la espada en dirección a Sanavber, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la fuerza impresa en el golpe, más lejos de preocuparse por ello, la Harunn soltó la funda que había aferrado entre sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo, separando las piernas y con una simple voltereta en el suelo arqueo la espalda para evitar el golpe, rodeando al Otsutsuki con sus piernas, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su brazo en una certera llave ante la que encontró incierta resistencia a causa de la impresión. No era solo una mujer, era una guerrera, y con un seco movimiento envolvió sus piernas a las caderas del Otsutsuki, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y le dobló el brazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacer que soltara la espalda, más eso no le resultó suficiente, sino que además se sentó encima de él, disfrutando de estar arriba y saberse victoriosa en una imagen degradante para alguien como Indra Otsutsuki que no perdía nunca y que no aceptaba la derrota. Dándole a entender que la batalla había terminado, Indra se resignó, haciendo que ella se levantara con confianza, ocasión que él aprovecho para halarla del brazo y hacerla quedar bajo su cuerpo, agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas; había sido una maniobra muy inteligente de su parte, astuta como debía ser una mujer, pero la inteligencia no era la única habilidad necesaria para sobrevivir, y lo demostró él al levantarse del suelo, observando con aparente orgullo a la derrotada mujer quien únicamente esbozo una sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la suya.

-Te lo dije, solo suerte— obvió el Otsutsuki desde su aparente lugar como vencedor.

-No lo creo, yo gané— negó la Harunn con confianza y sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

Entre intrigado y claramente divertido por la actitud de Sanavber, quien era incapaz de rendirse, Indra únicamente negó en silencio, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, más lejos de ver aquello como un gesto amable, Sanavber envolvió una de sus piernas alrededor de los tobillos del Otsutsuki con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo tambalear y caer exactamente a su lado, haciéndola sonreír; _yo ganó_, se jacto la Harunn en silencio, aunque por el suspiro que Indra emitió, él parecía haberle leído la mente. Esta mujer era un verdadero enigma para él, siempre le habían inculcado que las mujeres eran criaturas débiles que necesitaban protección ya que no podían luchar por sí mismas, pero Sanavber era completamente lo opuesto, era elegante y femenina como se suponía que debía ser una mujer pero tenía una fuerza abismal, la suficiente para derribarlo con un solo movimiento pese a estar tumbada sobre el suelo, e Indra sabía que tal vez debería sentir herido su orgullo por ser derrotado por una mujer, pero lejos de ello se sentía extrañamente feliz, le alegraba haber encontrado a una persona capaz de vencerlo. Levantándose del suelo sin necesidad de ayuda, Sanavber dejó libre una melodiosa carcajada, volteando a ver a Indra con una radiante sonrisa; una regla importante de la guerra era que tu enemigo no estaba realmente derrotado en tanto viviera, y si bien Sanavber no disfrutaba de matar, nunca dejaba que sus adversarios quedaran en pie, y eso es lo que había hecho con Indra, lo había derribado para ganar.

-Bien, lo acepto— suspiró Indra, pero sin frustración ni orgullo sino reconocimiento, —me equivoque— no se lo estaba diciendo a una mujer sino a su igual, una guerrera.

-Dulce victoria— murmuró Sanavber ahogando una cantarina risa, —así me doy por satisfecha— declaró al saberse vencedora.

Aún tumbado sobre el suelo, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento y apoyándose en el suelo con ambos brazos, Indra mantuvo el ceño fruncido de forma analítica mientras estudiaba con la mirada a la peculiar rareza de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda, por un momento esa luminosa e inocente sonrisa que hacía brillar sus llamativos ojos consiguió hacer que se olvidara de lo frustrante que era perder, esa sonrisa consiguió espantar todas sus preocupaciones. De pie y con una sonrisa arrogante, Sanavber le sostuvo la mirada a Indra quien simplemente esbozo una sonrisa ladina bajo su mirada, como si la reconociera o al menos así es como la Harunn lo sintió, y algo más, se veía feliz, esta era la primera vez en que lo veía sonreír y ella misma sonrió aún más con solo verlo, porque esa sonrisa por muy sencilla que fuera le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto y era más valiosa para ella que su victoria.

Había ganado, pero esa sonrisa había logrado desarmarla.

* * *

Aceptar una derrota no era en lo absoluto algo fácil como se tendía a creer, de hecho, era un proceso sumamente complicado ya que no solo se trataba de aceptar que la otra persona había ganado y el individuo en cuestión había perdido, sino que se trataba de crear un balance, reconociendo que esa otra persona era más fuerte en determinado aspecto, que era mejor, y solo entonces se podía aceptar la derrota, cuando se comprendía que aún había más por aprender, y sin importar que no estuviera acostumbrado a perder, Indra aceptó que había subestimado a Sanavber, ambos sentados en silencio uno junto al otro frente a un simple riachuelo, el Otsutsuki terminando de lavarse las manos y limpiarse el sudor de la batalla en tanto la Harunn simplemente se refrescaba el cabello y mejillas, bebiendo un poco el agua dulce que fluía tan cerca de ambos, protegidos por la espesura de aquel bosque y que parecía no tener fin. Con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro y deslizando finos hilos de agua en forma de gotas contra su largo cabello azabache, Sanavber volteo a ver a Indra, disfrutando de poder pasar tiempo con él y no como completos desconocidos sino como…¿amigos?, ¿iguales? Era muy difícil para ella darle un nombre a su vínculo, no podía explicarlo pero algo había cambiado desde el momento en que esos sujetos la habían atacado hacía ya varias horas, algo había motivado a Indra a acercarse a ella y dirigirle la palabra, más que eso, volver de sus interacciones una relación, pero a la cual aún no podía darle nombre.

-Diste una gran pelea— reconoció Indra, rompiendo con el silencio. —Eres una mujer fuera de lo común— notó sin apartar sus ojos de tan particular mujer.

-¿Y eso por qué?, ¿por qué sigues pensando que estoy loca?— preguntó Sanavber con un deje de mofa, aunque no le importaba que él la considerara loca.

-En parte— asintió el Otsutsuki, siguiéndole la corriente, —pero lo digo porque jamás conocí a una mujer que pudiera pelear, no como un hombre— había oído que era posible, pero no lo había creído hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, —estás llena de sorpresas— añadió con genuina admiración aunque con claras reservas.

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomó como un cumplido— bromeó Sanavber, riendo al verlo esbozar una sonrisa ladina. —Tenía cinco años cuando mi madre murió, y mi padre se quedó solo para criarme, no teníamos parientes ni muchos amigos, y yo no tenía hermanos o hermanas, pero nunca necesite de nadie más, mi padre fue suficiente— él había sido padre pero también madre para ella, protegiéndola y forjándola al mismo tiempo. —Apenas cumplí siete años, él mismo me enseñó a pelear, a sostener un arma y a crear distintos tipos de venenos— le había brindado la educación y conocimientos de un hombre, por eso no tenía miedo de luchar sus propias batallas con fuerza y espada.

-¿De él aprendiste a curar a otros?— inquirió el Otsutsuki ya que sus conocimientos en medicina superaban a cualquier persona que hubiera visto antes.

-No, lo hice de una antigua amiga de mi madre, mi padre murió cuando tenía doce años y ella me cuido y educo hasta que murió, hace dos años— aclaró la Harunn con una pisca de melancolía, extrañando a tan noble e importante mujer en su vida.

-Así que estás sola— afirmó el en voz baja, sin intención de ofenderla sino al contrario.

-Tan sola como tú— comparó ella con una sonrisa y tras escucharlo a la perfección.

No sabía cómo vivían esas otras personas que estaban rodeados de amigos o familia, porque pese a formar parte de un clan familiar muy numeroso, Sanavber prefería vivir sola y siguiendo sus propias reglas, sin tener que hacer lo que otros le decían y porque le gustaba están en contacto con los humanos normales, le gustaba vivir de forma humilde y ayudar a otros, claro que en consecuencia su existencia era más bien solitaria o lo había sido desde que su padre había muerto cuando había sido una niña, al igual que su madre, pero ellos le habían dado la base suficiente para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta y defenderse de cualquier enemigo, justo como Indra, pero esta era la primera vez en que pasaba tanto tiempo con alguien que no la veía solo como a una mujer sino como su igual. Desde el comienzo, Indra había sentido algo muy extraño por esta mujer, podían llamarlo loco o lo que quisieran, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarle nada, sentía que podía ser él mismo aunque hubiera crecido pensando que si hacía eso podía morir al exponer su debilidad, pero ella era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cada vez que encontraba su mirada con la suya, alguien con unos ojos como los de ella no podía ser falsa, no podía ocultar nada y él elegía confiar por completo, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía que podía confiar en ella, sentía que había algo más, algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, existía una extraña tensión entre ambos y no solo porque fueran un hombre y una mujer.

-Intento entenderte, como tú intentas entenderme a mí, pero no lo consigo— confesó Indra, sintiendo que podía ser transparente con ella. —Desde que te dije mi nombre, siento una tensión entre nosotros— y no una tensión física sino emocional, como si ella ocultara algo.

-No sucede nada— contestó Sanavber de inmediato, —es solo que es raro vivir con alguien más luego de tantos años sola— aclaró intentando convencerse de eso.

-No, hay más que eso— insistió el Otsutsuki, pudiendo ver que ella quería evitar el tema. —¿Cuál es _tu_ verdad?— preguntó directamente, esperando por su respuesta.

-No fui del todo sincera contigo, no es la primera vez que nos vemos— confesó la Harunn por fin, bajando la mirada al percibir la impresión que causaban sus palabras. —Cuando dije que acostumbró a conocer el nombre de a quienes ayudo, en parte fue mentira, pero si lo dije fue porque…me parecía haberte visto antes, y así fue— con incertidumbre, alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los pozos ónix del Otsutsuki.

-¿Dónde me viste?, ¿cuándo?— preguntó él frunciendo el ceño, ocultando lo mejor posible su sorpresa.

-Era una niña, tenía doce años— respondió ella con una tenue sonrisa. —Me interné en el bosque y entonces te vi, estabas entrenando, por tu cuenta cuando llegó otro muchacho, parecía ser tu hermano, te marchaste con él, pero grave ese recuerdo en mi memoria, y el color de tus ojos— explicó viéndolo fruncir el ceño ante su alusión, pero ella prefirió no ahondar en el tema. —Fueron unos minutos, pero lo recuerdo como si sucediera ahora mismo, y pase mucho tiempo esperando poder volver a verte, hasta hoy— sonaba tonto y hasta soñador, pero era la verdad, su verdad.

Aun podía recordarlo, apenas y había sido una niña de doce años que poco sabía de la vida, su padre había muerto recientemente y en aquellos días se había dedicado a vagar por el bosque, disfrutando de la naturaleza para olvidar su dolor, y en medio de uno de sus recorridos había visto a un muchacho de su edad, a Indra, entrenando, había deseado acercarse y hablarle pero su timidez se lo había impedido...cuando otro muchacho había llegado a buscarlo descubrió su nombre; _Indra_, después de ese día había vuelto a visitar las inmediaciones el bosque solo con la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero él nunca había vuelto o no para que pudiera verlo, y Sanavber lo había llevado en su corazón como un recuerdo, había sentido algo diferente en él y ese sentir no había cambiado aunque ahora el muchacho fuera un hombre. Sorprendido por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, Indra contempló el silencio el sereno rostro de Sanavber, intentando descifrar si mentía o si estaba ocultando algo, si no era sincera, pero por primera vez desde que la conocía sentía que la tensión entre ambos ya no era tan grande, como si un peso invisible hubiera desaparecido, y analizando sus brillantes ojos esmeralda se dio cuenta de que no había una pisca de maldad en ellos, podía palpar su sinceridad y eso lo abrumó, tanto que tuvo que bajar la mirada...nunca había creído que alguien pudiera preocuparse tanto por él sin conocerlo, sin haber hablado con él siquiera, pero esta mujer si lo había hecho, ¿Por qué? no podía encontrar una respuesta.

-Cuando te vi, aún sin reconocerte, supe que debía ayudarte— habló Sanavber en medio del silencio, encontrando su mirada con la suya, —me lo dijo mi corazón— añadió en apenas un susurró pero que él consiguió escuchar.

Estaba siendo muy impetuosa y emocional, lo sabía, probablemente no debería ser tan sincera y decirle aquello que llevaba callando desde que él había dicho su nombre hacia tantos días, semanas, pero no podía callar a su corazón, no quería causarle problemas ni confundirlo, quizás debería marcar las distancias y decirle a Indra que se fuera, debía alejarse de ella, no era una mujer que podía decidir sobre su vida como otras si podían, acarreaba un gran peligro consigo por el clan al que pertenecía y lo que era en realidad, y lo último que deseaba era traerle problemas a Indra, se alejaría si eso evitaba tal destino y si él se lo pedía, porque solo quería que estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz. Contemplando el rostro de Sanavber, sus labios, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo inocente en sus ojos esmeralda, Indra no pensó y simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo, acunando suavemente el rostro de ella entre sus manos e inclinándose para unir sus labios con los de Sanavber que jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, invitándolo a profundizar el beso mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre sus sedosos y largos cabellos azabaches. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, jamás había sentido necesidad de saciar un impulso como este y tampoco nunca antes había sentido algo así, por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquella sensación que nunca antes se había permitido y que no se comparó con nada en cuanto Sanavber supero la sorpresa y le correspondió dulcemente, aferrando sus manos a su hombros y su pecho, no alejándose sino que acercándose más. No sabía que los besos podían sentirse así…

* * *

Removiéndose inquieto sobre la improvisada cama en que intentaba dormir, Indra suspiro sonoramente, contemplando el techo de la cabaña, abriendo y cerrando los ojos una y otra vez, intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno; las palabras de Sanavber resonaban contra su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿acaso había mentido?, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera visto hacía ya tantos años? Claro, desde cierto punto de vista ella no tenía por qué mentir, él mismo no tendría por qué haberse dado cuenta de que alguien lo había visto desde lejos…pero los sentimientos que Sanavber decía tener lo dejaban entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora con lo que estaba sintiendo? Desde el primer momento había considero a Sanavber como una mujer fuera de lo común por su nobleza, luego al verla pelear como ninguna otra persona a quien hubiera conocido y ahora resulta que ella estaba enamorada de él o eso le daba a entender, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿qué debía sentir? Estaba más confundido de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, y que su cama estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia de la de Sanavber quien dormía profundamente no ayudaba a que aclarara sus ideas. Desde siempre, mantener el control de sus sentimientos había sido algo primordial y relativamente fácil de hacer, solo tenía que evitar formar vínculos con el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban, alejándose, pero era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cerca de una mujer que lejos de alejarse, intentaba acercarse más, y estaba entrando en su corazón como nunca había imaginado que pasaría.

Necesitando aclarar sus ideas, Indra se levantó con sigilo de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Sanavber quien solamente se removió sobre su cama entre sueños, sin advertir lo que él pretendía, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada y sin dejar de dormir, con una expresión permanentemente serena y que no hacía sino confundirlo más y más, haciéndolo apartar la mirada mientras abría la puerta y se alejaba de esa visión, cerrándola tras de sí. A solas con el quedo ambiente nocturno, Indra se sentó en el umbral que daba con el patio y jardín, intentando aclarar su mente, azorada por ideas completamente contradictorias. No podía explicar lo que sentía, él mismo no alcanzaba a comprender que sentía realmente por Sanavber ni que lo había motivado a besarla, solo sabía que era impropio de su parte comportarse así con una mujer tan amable y que le había tendido la mano desinteresadamente, pero cuando había oído a Sanavber decir lo que significaba para ella, saber que ella había llevado su recuerdo como un tesoro en su corazón por tantos años lo abrumaba enormemente, nunca había significado tanto para nadie, ni aún para su hermano o su padre, pero tampoco había conocido a alguien tan amable y bondadosa como Sanavber Harunn, ella incluso usaba sus conocimientos en medicinas y hiervas para ayudar a todos aquellos que eran pobres o no podían pagar un tratamiento, nunca había experimentado ni presenciado una bondad así, ni sabía que podía existir, pero Sanavber era una rareza, alguien verdaderamente única.

No sabía que pensar, la herida en su corazón seguía abierta y sangrando, el odio aún latía en su corazón, con aún más fuerza cada vez que respiraba, eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero de alguna forma extraña e imposible de entender, Sanavber lo estaba haciendo sentir que todas las heridas podían sanar, que si bien hoy todo parecía imposible de olvidar o perdonar, pronto todo este dolor sería solo un recuerdo. ¿Era posible? Había estado solo desde siempre, en el fondo siempre había existido un vacío en su vida ya sea que hubiera deseado asumirlo o no, pero un vacío que lenta y extraordinariamente Sanavber estaba llenando, no sabía como ni podía explicarlo, pero en solo cosa de días esta extraña y particular mujer de ojos esmeralda había alcanzado el lugar más importante en su vida, porque no tenía nada más, estaba completamente solo en el mundo, incluso su familia le había dado la espalda, sin embargo ella le estaba ofreciendo un futuro nuevo, una vida nueva, un renacimiento. Todo era muy confuso para él, era la primera vez que tenía sentimientos como estos por una mujer, nunca antes se había permitido demostrar debilidad, porque sabía que moriría si lo hacía, su existencia se había centrado en el miedo a la perdida y aún sentía ese mismo miedo, pero no con la intensidad de antes, porque Sanavber era diferente, junto a ella no tenía que temer a nada ni a nadie, y le agradaba sentirse así, estaba en paz, por primera vez en tantos años sentía verdadera paz estando junto a ella, ¿qué saldría de todo esto? No podía decirlo, pero quería averiguar qué pasaría entre ambos.

Suspirando profundamente, aún inmensamente confundido y perdido sobre que debería hacer con el torrente de ideas y sentimientos contradictorios que intentaban adueñarse de su juicio y poder de decisión, Indra alzó la mirada hacia el sereno firmamento nocturno repleto de estrellas tan numerosas como las preguntas que rodaban su mente, mismas estrellas que Sanavber aseguraba poder leer como algún tipo de astróloga, nunca había oído de algo así, ¿era posible?, ¿el futuro podía estar escrito en las estrellas? No sabía qué futuro le aguardaba, pero ya no sentía miedo, por primera vez su corazón estaba en calma y deseaba que continuara siendo así. Aún muy confundido sobre que se suponía que debería hacer, pero sintiéndose lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormir o eso intentaría hacer, Indra se levantó y regresó al interior de la cabaña con idéntico sigilo con el que había salido, observando a Sanavber quien aún dormía profundamente, ajena al intensó debate que estaba viviendo por su causa. Indra se inclinó y apartó cuidadosamente uno de los largos cabellos azabaches de ella que ocultaba parte de su rostro lozano y perfectamente sereno, adornado por una ligera sonrisa que creció entre sueños. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a Sanavber, Indra lentamente se recostó sobre su improvisada cama, muy cerca de ella y desde donde podía contemplarla día y noche, más pronto y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró cerrando los ojos y logrando conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada.

Podría acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad, y deseaba hacerlo, todo gracias a Sanavber.

* * *

Los días pasaban con rapidez, y haciendo a un lado su confusión y las decenas de ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, Indra había logrado encontrar el equilibrio, disfrutando de su tiempo junto a Sanavber, apoyándola en todo cuanto necesitara, olvidándose por completo de cualquier emoción conflictiva…hasta hoy, Sanavber le había contado todo o gran parte de su historia, de quienes habían sido sus padres y de cómo había vivido hasta antes de conocerlo, y naturalmente ella deseaba conocer su pasado y oír su historia, pero su historia no era tan serena como la que Sanavber le había relatado. Recordaba muy poco de su pasado o su infancia, todo había terminado demasiado pronto, ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de su madre, solo recordaba que un día al azar y cuando aún había sido un niño pequeño, había tomado conciencia de las responsabilidades que le esperaban, y desde entonces se había olvidado de la inocencia y había dejado atrás la despreocupación, todo lo que había conocido era la guerra, la ira, el miedo y la incertidumbre, había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar equilibrio y paz, ¿y para qué? su padre y su hermano le habían dado la espalda y se sentía perdido, solo de no ser por Sanavber, y por ella es que se prometía no aceptar ni olvidar esa traición, permanecería consciente hasta el final y aprendería del mal que otros le habían hecho para no volver a sufrir. Sentados uno frente al otro, descansando de su reciente sesión de entrenamiento con espadas, el Otsutsuki y la Harunn se observaron largamente entre sí, en completo silencio.

-¿Y no puedes volver?— preguntó Sanavber finalmente, siendo la primera en romper tan incómodo silencio y ante lo que Indra solo negó para sí. —Es normal sentir ira y odio, somos humanos, pero son tu familia— añadió intentando serle de ayuda a pesar de su propio desconocimiento del tema, —a veces hay que saber valorar lo que se tiene, o puedes perderlo y lamentarlo después— ella a diario desearía tener a sus padres consigo, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-Quisiera ser tan optimista— confesó Indra secamente, admirando su inocencia, —pero dejé de tener familia cuando mi padre y mi hermano me dieron la espalda, ignorando todo lo que había hecho como si no fuera nada, ¿qué familia hace eso?— si Ashura hubiera vivido eso, él no lo habría dejado solo, no le habría dado la espalda. —Siempre viví junto a mi padre y mi hermano, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre. El Ninshu era una bendición, sin embargo nadie me dijo que habría un precio, no creerías la tortura que viví, vi morir a muchas personas; amigos, aliados…— la guerra había sido su mentora y lo había forjado con ira, crudeza y frialdad.

A diario, por las noches, se había despertado agitado y asustado por pesadillas que lejos de ser solo imágenes eran la realidad; lo perseguía toda la muerte que había causado, toda la sangre con la cual había tenido que manchar sus manos, pero no pesaban sus acciones sobre su conciencia si es que esa era la cuestión, lo que lo hería profundamente era el hecho de que ni su padre ni su hermano hubieran tomado en cuenta su sacrificio, que lo hubieran abandonado a su suerte y decidido todo sin hacerlo participe, porque eso habían hecho, lo habían traicionado, no existía otra definición para tan funesta acción, le pesaba haber perdido su inocencia y bondad solo por el deseo desinteresado de proteger a otros, a su familia, pero ahora ya no tenía familia ni pasado al cual asirse, solo tenía dolor y resentimiento en el corazón, y un vació que Sanavber estaba llenando lentamente. Con un deje de vergüenza por hablar de lo que no sabía y profundizar en un tema que claramente era doloroso para Indra, Sanavber simplemente bajo la mirada mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, en el fondo curiosa por saber más de este hombre a quien anhelaba conocer y leer como a un libro, pero a la vez conmovida por el pesar y melancolía que podía palpar en su voz así como en sus palabras, era evidente que cargaba con un dolor muy grande y aquello fue suficiente para hacerla sentir culpable ya que anteriormente había creído que lidiaba con un hombre cruel, y lo era, pero ocultaba una herida muy grande en su corazón y que aún no sanaba.

-Mi alma cambió para siempre, y el temor al fracaso y la derrota se apoderaron de mí, desde entonces no puedo cerrar los ojos, si lo hago siento que el mundo entero solo espera que cometa un error, en cada momento, para destruirme— explicó Indra, apartando su mirada de ella, temiendo que viera su miedo e incertidumbre. —No he olvidado nada de lo que viví, Sanavber, y no lo haré, no voy a dejar de recordar todo lo que me paso, para no pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no puedo olvidar, no lo consigo— no quería ser presa del pasado y los recuerdos, pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

-No sé qué decirte, Indra, nadie debería vivir algo como lo que tu viviste— contestó Sanavber con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la garganta, —pero sí sé que no tienes por qué estar solo— difirió entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, que alzó la mirada sorprendido por su acción. —No sé si te sirva de consuelo, pero yo no voy a darte la espalda, jamás seria tu enemiga— no sabía porque se lo decía, solo sabía que necesitaba que él lo supiera, porque no quería que estuviera solo, nunca.

Una parte de él quería hacerlo, quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había tenido que hacer y como había destruido su propia inocencia con la esperanza de proteger a su hermano, había creído que si obtenía el ninshu podría decidir qué pasaría en el futuro y así controlar su destino, protegiendo a los que amaba, pero su padre y su hermano no habían hecho sino darle la espalda como nunca había pensado que harían, y ahora estaba solo, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, no tenía nadie que se preocupara por él, solo Sanavber, y por ella es que se había olvidado por completo del miedo, la ira y el odio, o al menos lo suficiente para sentirse en paz. Con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida y angustiada al mismo tiempo, sintiendo al carga de Indra como propia al escuchar el dolor en su voz y ver la desolación en su mirada, Sanavber ahogó un sollozo contra su labios, eliminando lentamente al distancia entre ambos y depositando un amoroso beso sobre la frente del Otsutsuki, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor en un protector abrazo que inevitablemente lo sorprendió, porque sin darse cuenta eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para él y lo hiciera olvidarse de todo, y Sanavber era esa persona. Torpe y desconfiado, Indra lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanavber para corresponder a su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, sintiéndose en paz mientras esta hermosa y única mujer lloraba en silencio, lloraba por él, estaba dispuesta a compartir su dolor y llevar su carga, ¿quién hacía eso?

Solo Sanavber podía hacer que se olvidara de todo.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado hace horas, era solo una noche más como cualquier otra y sin embargo Sanavber había encontrado algo que hacer como la mujer ocupada que era, de pie en el centro del jardín fuera de su cabaña y con la vista fija en el firmamento nocturno plagado de estrellas que parecían titilar y danzar bajo su mirada. La astrología era una ciencia como cualquier otra, estrellas, constelaciones, cometas y demás, el cielo era un plano en completo movimiento y que Sanavber intentaba plasmar en su cuaderno de notas, leyendo las señales impresas en el cielo y estudiando lo que decían las estrellas, lo que ya había sucedido y lo que estaba por venir; se aproximaba una luna roja dentro de dos semanas y eso significaba cambio, nuevos tiempos estaban por venir, ¿buenos?, era difícil saberlo, solo algunos grandes hombres o mujeres alcanzaban la victoria y el poder tras una luna roja, ¿quién tendría esa suerte?, eso estaba por verse. Varios pasos detrás de ella y con las manos cruzadas solemnemente tras la espalda, Indra no se esforzaba por intentar entender lo que Sanavber podía ver en las estrellas, reservándose a permanecer junto a ella en el jardín y observando la compleja ciencia que estaba realizando. ¿Qué había entre ambos? era difícil decirlo, Indra no tenía claro sus sentimientos, pero se había comprometido a proteger a Sanavber, a permanecer junto a ella y ayudarla en todo, pero no porque ella lo necesitara, de hecho podía defenderse por si misma y se lo había dejado muy claro a Indra, pero él simplemente quería estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué dicen las estrellas?— preguntó Indra con aparente curiosidad mientras contemplaba la espalda de ella.

-Auguran buenos tiempos, prosperidad y mucha alegría, tanta que dura mil vidas— contestó Sanavber, volteando a verlo con una luminosa sonrisa. —Y también dicen que nunca más estarás solo, porque nunca te dejare— aclaró acortando la distancia entre ambos.

En parte eso era verdad, no necesitaba leer las estrellas de Indra para saber qué sucedería con él en el futuro, con solo leer las suyas ya veía un vínculo que parecía durar la vida entera e incluso más, como si el simple hecho de conocerse hubiera sido algo predestinado desde el comienzo, pero lo único que importaba para Sanavber es que de alguna forma mágica ambos forjarían un camino juntos, no podía expresar que pasaría pero según las estrellas era algo bueno. En su más temprana infancia, su madre le había enseñado a leer las estrellas, le había enseñado que las cosas que tenían lugar en el cielo repercutían en la tierra, y no había un solo día en que Sanavber dudara de ello, sabía que el alma y la vida de las personas estaban sujetas a algo más grande y que escapaba de su entendimiento, más Indra no estaba tan seguro, no era el tipo de persona que creía en supersticiones o misticismos, sino que era el tipo de persona que creía que uno mismo forjaba su destino y escribía lo que sucedería a futuro, pero quería creer en las palabras de Sanavber, eran demasiado tentadoras como para ignorarlas, si el presente ya de por si era impagable y maravilloso, ¿qué más podría pedir que tenerla incondicionalmente a su lado en el futuro? Tanto si era lo que decían las estrellas como si era una promesa de Sanavber quien mantuvo una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, Indra eligió confiar y creerle, no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de ella desde que la había conocido hasta el día de hoy, y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar.

-¿Lo dicen las estrellas o lo dices tú?— inquirió el Otsutsuki, arqueando una ceja ante sus palabras.

-¿Crees que miento?— desafió la Harunn, fingiéndose ofendida por su desconfianza.

-Nunca pensaría eso— negó él ligeramente divertido. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy feliz, ahora, aquí, contigo, no necesito nada más— confesó seriamente, viendo sorpresa y alegría en los brillantes ojos esmeralda de ella que sonrió aún más. —Entremos, ya es tarde— sugirió ante el frió aire nocturno.

Asintiendo en silencio, aferrando su cuaderno y hojas llenas de anotaciones contra su pecho, Sanavber volvió el rostro hacia Indra quien entrelazó distraídamente una de sus manos con la de ella mientras se dirigían al interior de la cabaña en completo silencio, pero no cualquier silencio sino que su silencio, sin saber que dentro del bosque que rodeaba aquel claro y en las sombras, alguien observaba la escena apretando fuertemente los puños. Sanavber estaba cometiendo una locura, le estaba entregando su corazón a un humano, y tendría que pagar el precio, su clan se lo recordaría…

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores, ¡Hola!** **Estoy feliz delirantemente**, si bien hace unos días recibi una noticia que me oprimió el corazón, **he tenido una lluvía de ideas y eso me permitió actualizar esta historia antes de lo previsto ya que estaba pronosticado que lo hiciera el viernes** y no esta noche, siendo la 1:11 en mi país **:3** la próxima semana volveré a actualizar "**A Través de las Estrellas**", **el 26 de Septiembre** por mis cumpleaños** iniciare la nueva historia** "**La Reina de los Vampiros**" y por ultimo volveré a actualizar "**Cazadores de Sombras**"**:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311** (**a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias por seguirme tan devotamente**), a **Velbeth Castro** (**dedicándole la historia como agradecimiento por sus palabras, ya que hice esta historia para honrar a este inexplorado personaje**), a mi queridisima amiga **Ali-chan1996** (**agradeciendo especialmente sus atentos y hermosos comentarios, dedicándole cada una de mis historias por su respeto y cariño**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Inspiraciones y Referencias:** si bien **me inspire en lo que el anime de Naruto Shippuden nos mostro sobre Indra Otsutsuki**, su padre y su hermano, **este fic será mayormente de ficción proveniente de mi**, **ya que a falta de mayor información o detalles he de crear la propia**, y** durante el arco de los Otsutsuki no se vio jamás a la madre de Indra ni Ashura, por lo que tal vez murió cuando ambos aún eran muy pequeños**, por eso Indra menciona no recordar a su madre. **Todas las menciones hacia Sanavber como una mujer guerrera están tomadas de la gran heroína china Mulan así como de algunas tribus nómadas de guerreros que en sus filas tenían a mujeres que peleaban igual de bien que cualquier hombre de la época**, además **la forma e pelear con espadas durante las escenas entre Indra y Sanavber esta inspirada en la tradicional lucha con espadas de los guerreros samurái de Japón**, con ligeras inspiraciones griegas y chinas en lo referente a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. **Durante los siglos XII y XIV era de lo más común practicar astronomía o astrología**, ya que se pensaba que muchas de las cosas que tenían lugar en el firmamento se aplicaban a la vida terrenal y aún se cree, por lo que **en esta versión Sanavber es tanto medico como astrologa, y esta ultima habilidad tendrá gran importancia en las próximas generaciones del clan Uchiha**.

**Igualdad & Romance:** **uno de los pilares que siempre he considerado importante en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura**, y que se mantiene hasta el presente **es la igualdad entre ambos**, ya que** cuando muchas Kunoichis de su tiempo han renunciado a sus carreras y se han dedicado a ser madres y amas de casa, Sakura continua siendo una ninja medico y encima de todo es la directora del hospital** al mismo tiempo que** Sasuke continua siendo el ninja más poderoso después de Naruto y permanece activo de forma permanente**, y **según se vio en "Sasuke Retsuden" ambos son un gran equipo** si de batallas se trata, **y este componente de su relación será algo que desarrollare entre Indra y Sanavber**, ya que **al representar a Sanavber como una mujer guerrera haré de ella una figura importante en la creación del clan Uchiha**, porque **Indra no la vera solo como su esposa sino que como su igual**, una guerrera capaz de vencerlo si de habilidad se trata. **Sanavber sera la primera de muchas mujeres guerreras que tendrán su lugar de honor dentro del Clan Uchiha, a ella la seguira su hija Seina** quien liderara el clan durante mucho tiempo, además de **Naori la hija de Izuna y sobrina de Madara**, **porque he decidido que en este poderoso clan guerrero no pueden haber solo hombres sino también mujeres**, a pesar de que muchas de ellas en los tiempos más cercanos al presente que conocemos deberán abandonar sus carreras en pro de una vida personal y familiar.

**Fantasia & Viaje entre Épocas:** **quiero hacer un experimento como el de mi fic "Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo"** que es una **adaptación del anime** "**La Rosa** **de Versalles**", **¿se animan a una adaptación?-diferente por supuesto-de "Inuyasha"?** E**stoy planeando escribir un libro inspirado en este anime que marco mi infancia y quería saber si les gustaría que hiciera una adaptación libre a mi estilo**, pero **solo de fantasia y ficción,con muy poco realismo a diferencia de otras de mis historias, ¿se animan?, ¿les gusta la idea?** **Estaré esperando ansiosamente sus opiniones como siempre**, por lo que sean tan críticos como quieran, eso siempre me ayuda mucho.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
